1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using the photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices may be classified into charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensing devices have come into widespread use. This is because CMOS image sensing devices allow for analog circuits and digital control circuits to be realized on a single integrated circuit (IC).